The Righteous Man And His Angel
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Castiel confesses his feelings for Dean but the hunter is unsure of how to react. Dean/Castiel Don't like? Don't read!


**The Righteous Man And His Angel – Dean/Castiel**

Castiel raised his hand to Dean's face, placing it on his jaw. His thumb stroked Dean's cheek, feeling the rough stubble brush underneath. He looked into Dean's eyes and his heart swelled so hard and fast that he felt it might explode. Could angels die for loving too much? Could anybody for that matter?

He loved this man standing before him. This strong yet fragile man. Fragile? Some would say emotionally damaged. However this only made Castiel's love for him stronger than ever. He loved everything about him. His deep voice, strong character, personality and humour. Even his flaws. Of course, Castiel hadn't overlooked Dean's beautifully toned body. He loved how Dean grinned whenever something sarcastic passed those soft, full lips. How he was always eating or singing. How his skin looked golden in the sun. Castiel stared at Dean. Searching his face. Not sure what he was looking for. Now. Now was the time to tell him, he thought. Everything that had been building inside of him must come out. Love was too strong an emotion to keep hidden inside. Castiel needed to let it out. To let Dean and anyone else who cared know he felt. Taking a deep breath, he told him

''I love you Dean. I loved you from the moment I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.'' Castiel's eyes flickered briefly to Dean's arm, where he had left his mark on him forever, then back to Dean's face, ''I've never loved anyone like this Dean. Never as strongly or deeply. Not even my Father.''

Dean's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He sniffed, as if trying desperately to hold them back.

''I...I...I can't say it! I can't say it Cas!'' Dean said, frowning and turning away from the angel. Breathing heavily, he ran his hand over his face.

''Dean, I underst-''

''No! You don't. All our lives, me and Sam have stood around while the ones we love have died. Dad, mom, Jessica. I even lost Sam! I just can't lose you Cas...I just can't.'' Dean's voice broke. As if this unlocked everything his tears came.

Castiel felt his heart twist at the sight of them rolling down Dean's cheeks. He pulled Dean towards him and flung his arms around him. A single sob escaped Dean's lips, chest hitching up and down, crying silently. Castiel felt Dean's tears wet his shirt.

''Shush Dean. It's okay. Everything will be okay. I'm here and nothing will take me away from you.''

Dean looked up into Castiel's eyes. Searching for a lie. Finding none he asked

''How can you be so sure?''

''Because my love for you is stronger than anything that tries to come between us.'' He saw a flicker of doubt flash through Dean's green eyes and smiled ''Dean, I'm an angel. Angels don't lie.''

A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek. Castiel wiped it away with his thumb. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's. So soft and wet. Dean froze. His breath catching in his throat. Castiel pressed his lips harder against Dean's. Making him feel the kiss and the love that was burning in his heart. Dean relented and started breathing. Their lips parted slightly whilst moving against each other. After what seemed like a lifetime Castiel broke the kiss. With his eyes still closed, he let out a long, deep breath. Opening them, he looked at Dean and said

''I've wanted to do that for so long now. I waited, at first denying my feelings for you. Hoping I was wrong and that they would go away. But now I see that what I feel shouldn't be hidden but shown and rejoiced. Love is a powerful thing Dean. It can change a man, or angel.'' Castiel smirked.

Dean was silent, looking down through the thin gap between their bodies. A thousand thought's flying through his mind. Most of them trying to figure out how to unlock his emotions and tell Cas how much he loved him. Oh God how much he loved him. But it seemed all the deaths of the people close to him had locked them down tight. He couldn't form the words that Cas wanted, needed to hear. He desperately wanted to break those chains and just scream ''I love you Castiel.'' Let anyone hear. Let anyone judge.

Dean looked back up into Castiel's blue eyes. These were the type of eyes men would kill for, women would swoon over. A guy could get lost in them. Dean slid his hand up over Castiel's cheek, through his hair to the back of his head. Steady, fisting the hair he leaned into Cas' face and just before he claimed his lips Dean told the angel

''I've wanted this too.'' Castiel recognized this as close to saying 'I love you' as Dean would get for now.

Before Castiel could reply Dean crushed their lips together. Once again Castiel felt like he was flying. Flying higher even than Heaven. Gliding with Dean through the clouds. Far away from the Earth and all the hurt and tears. Dean's tongue flicked out and caressed Castiel's lips. He licked along the top lip, corner to corner. Then slid down to Cas' bottom lip. Dean's tongue swiped, maddeningly slow. Making it last forever. He moved his tongue back and forth, tasting Cas' lips, before pushing into his mouth. Dean's moan came from deep in his throat. A moan of longing and need. He felt Castiel's hot, wet tongue slide against his as it slid underneath and stroked the underside of his tongue. The moan grew louder as Dean explored Cas' mouth, feeling, licking and tasting everything he could.

The kiss grew more aggressive as Castiel moved his own tongue onto Dean's. They fought against each other. Dean wanting to stay in the hot wetness of Cas' mouth whilst Castiel himself wanted to explore Dean's own mouth. Finally Dean relented and Castiel's tongue slid past Dean's lips. He stroked Dean's tongue with his own, making sure to elicit another groan before moving to the rest of Dean's mouth.

Dean's other hand came to rest upon Castiel's chest. Pressing lightly he felt the warmth of Cas' skin through the fabric of the shirt. Their bodies so close now. Tongues dancing together to the beat their hearts created. Castiel's hand still at Dean's jaw, holding him steady. The other grabbing at Dean's waist. Pulling him closer. Their stomachs and crotches pressed together. Dean smiled as he felt Castiel's hardness push against his own. Lust made the kiss more passionate whilst love kept it sweet and tender.

Dean moved his hand up to Castiel's shoulder, underneath the coat and jacket. Pushing his hands further until the clothing slid down Castiel's back. Getting the message Castiel let go of Dean. Stopping the kiss to take them off. Dean licked his lips as Castiel threw the garments to the floor, then grabbed Cas' tie and pulled him in for another breath-taking kiss.

Placing his hand back on Dean's waist Castiel ran the other though Dean's hair. Coarse and spiky on his fingers he reached the back of his head and held it there. Both of them holding each other now. Dean's tongue and lips left Castiel's mouth, moving instead to place small kisses on his jaw. Rough stubble brushed Dean's bruised lips. Ever so slowly he moved along Castiel's jaw. Each kiss sending electric shivers through his body. Finally Dean reached his neck. Castiel's eyes fluttered as Dean's tongue slid up and down, stroking the smooth, flawless skin.

He tasted so good to Dean. He'd never had a kiss so passionate. A tongue so demanding. A taste so sweet. Dean wanted to lick every inch of this man. Kiss or just touch every part. He could and would spend hours exploring Castiel's beautiful body. As these thoughts flashed through his mind he continued sending Cas crazy with his kisses.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He needed Dean's bare skin pressed against his own. The clothes denied him this pleasure. He wanted to use his strength, just rip the fabric from their bodies but he feared hurting Dean. Instead the hand gripping Dean's waist took hold of the t-shirt that hid Dean's upper-body. Pulling and tugging he murmured Dean's name. Leaving his neck, Dean met Castiel's eyes. One word escaped Castiel's lips, issued in a strangled whisper. Strangled by need, lust and love. Still tugging at the top he said it again

''Please.''

Dean smiled. Not a mocking or sarcastic smile. No hint of humour. One so full of love it showed Castiel that Dean's love for him matched Castiel's.

''You know, if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask.'' Dean remarked, stepping back.

Castiel sighed at the loss of body contact. All ready he felt lost and empty now that Dean was out of his arms. He watched as his soon to be lover pulled off his damn t-shirt. Another sigh escaped his lips as his eyes travelled across Dean's chest, down to his flat, toned, hairless stomach. Up to his arm, eyes once again lingering over Dean's scar, then back to his face. This time Dean's smile was full of humour.

''Damn Cas! You're going to make me blush. I don't need to read your mind to know what sinful thoughts your thinking.''

Castiel grinned and blushed. Looking away he realised the lust and want that overflowed his heart must be easy to read on his face.

''So, I've got the t-shirt off. I suppose you want me to take these off too right?'' Dean questioned, one eyebrow raised, fingers pointing to his jeans.

Castiel's blush grew deeper. He felt his cheeks glow as he met Dean's eyes. A barely perceptible nod answered Dean's question. Bending down Dean pulled his shoes and socks off. Throwing them aside he stood up straight again. His grin grew wider as he unbuckled his belt. Castiel felt his vessels heartbeat start to race. He couldn't take his eyes of Dean's fingers as they unbuttoned his fly. He watched as Dean pushed his jeans down past his hips. As they slid down Dean's muscular, hairy legs. As they hit the floor with a soft noise and pooled around Dean's feet.

Castiel swallowed hard. His eyes moved slowly up Dean's legs. Taking in every muscle and curve that he could see. He reached Dean's crotch. As if it had a mind of its own his tongue slid out and stroked his lips. He could see the shape of Dean's hard cock as it stretched the tight underwear. The full set of balls underneath.

''Careful Cas otherwise you'll cramp your tongue. I don't want you hurting it before you've put it to good use.'' Dean laughed as Castiel's tongue moved once more.

Dean stepped out of his jeans and moved closer to Castiel. Re-establishing the body contact they had both lost. Dean pulled at Castiel's tie, this time unknotting it. If he was almost naked then he wanted Cas the same way. After throwing the tie to the floor he started on the shirt. Unbuttoning it slowly. Dean knew that Cas wanted this so badly. Knew that he had waited a long time but he couldn't resist teasing his angel.

Castiel's shirt hung open and Dean's eyes wandered over the bare skin he could see. He placed his hands on Castiel's stomach. Both thumbs barely brushing through the hair that lay there, leading down into Castiel's pants. Dean considered following that trail, but showing restraint, surprising himself, he decided a little more teasing was needed. He moved his rough hands further up Castiel's chest. Feeling the smooth, hot skin. Once again Castiel's heat warmed his hands. He moved them up and pushed Castiel's shirt off his shoulders. Castiel pulled the shirt off and left it fall to the floor. Forgotten the moment it left his hand. Dean took in the chest and stomach. He ran one hand down Castiel's left arm. Feeling the strong muscle that lay there. He reached Castiel's hand, his fingers moved between Cas'. They linked together. Perfectly placed. Gripping tightly. It was as if their hands had been moulded for each others. Two halves brought together to make the perfect one.

Electric shivers. Electric shivers racing through his whole body as Dean's other hand caressed him. He felt an odd sensation pass through his body. Different to the shivers that were so pleasurable. A prickling feeling on his arms caused him to break contact with Dean's deep eyes. He saw the hairs standing up and little bumps running up and down them. Castiel searched his vessels memory. After a second it came to him. Was this what humans called goose bumps? He'd never felt anything like this before. Strange how one man could make him feel so many emotions at any one time. He looked back up and let Dean's eyes take him. Another kiss sending more shivers through his body.

Breaking the kiss Dean looked down then back up at Castiel. A smile dancing on his lips and in his eyes.

''I think it's time for me to get down to business don't you think?'' He asked. Eyebrow cocked again in that questioning puppy dog look.

Castiel wasn't sure what Dean meant. He'd been around for centuries yet his knowledge of sex wasn't that extensive. He'd never needed to know. There hadn't been anyone like Dean. Nobody had brought him to sin like this. Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly trying figure out what Dean meant.

Dean noticed Castiel's frown and puzzlement, the way his head was titled as it did whenever Dean said something Castiel didn't understand.

'You have had sex before. Right?'' Dean asked uncertainly

''No. I have not'.'' Castiel answered

''So you're a virgin?'' Dean's grin grew bigger. ''This ought to be fun.''

Dean looked down again. His eye's lingering over Castiel's crotch. Looking back up he said ''So, a blowjob. That's what I'm going to do. It's...'' Dean stopped, realizing how surreal this situation actually was. He was about to explain a blowjob to a virgin angel. He chuckled. ''Okay you know what? I'm just going to show you instead. Believe me, it'll be a lot more fun than explaining it. A lot more.''

Castiel, still not understanding, nodded at Dean.

Dean placed a small kiss on Castiel's lips. Assuring him, Dean whispered.

''You'll love it''

Dean got to his knees, eyes level with Castiel's crotch. He could see the erection creating the bulge in the pants. Excitement made Dean's stomach flip and his balls tingle. He'd wanted this too for so long. Sure, he'd been with men before but that had been drunken blowjobs in the back of the Impala or in the alleyway of some seedy bar. This excitement was new and appealing. He looked up and saw Castiel's beautiful face peering down at him. A slight frown creasing his forehead. A circle of light flowed around his head from the motel room's ceiling light creating a glorious halo. Dean looked back down, his hands moved up Castiel's thighs. Feeling the strong muscle that was there. Such power in this man. This angel. His angel. A being of light, hope, warmth and faith. A creature filled with love and joy and power. This was his guardian angel and nothing could take him away. Dean would fight with every inch of life anyone or anything that tried to change that. Alstair, Lillith, the countless demons. Even Lucifer or God himself if he had to.

His hands reached the waist of Castiel's pants. He unbuckled the belt, then undone and unzipped the fly. He pushed down the pants impatiently. Wanting to see Castiel fully naked. He revealed Castiel's tight underwear. The fabric moulded to the shape of Castiel's cock perfectly. Dean felt his mouth water as his eyes moved down. His eyes caressed the golden skin on Castiel's legs. The fine, light brown hair that lightly flowed down to his ankles. Dean's breathing grew heavier as his eyes flew back to the crotch and lust overtook his mind. His hands reached up and tugged at the waistband of Castiel's underwear, pulling them down slowly, his eyes followed the trail of hair from Castiel's stomach down to his pubic hair. Castiel's cock sprung up as Dean pulled the underwear completely down. Dean let the garment drop out of his hands and fall to Castiel's ankles.

Dean's eyes took in every detail of Castiel's cock. Starting with the purple head that was so close to his face. His eyes travelled along the 7.5 inches he had unleashed, noticing the two veins that stood out. One on the right hand side of Castiel's shaft, the other at his base. Disappearing into his light brown pubic hair. Eyes moving down he took in the balls that hung there. Big and lightly covered with hair. Dean took all this in before looking back up as Castiel asked

''So, what happens now Dean?

''This.'' Dean replied and swiped his tongue around Castiel's throbbing head. His tongue ran circles around Castiel and he heard the angel groan.

The breath exploded from Castiel as Dean's wet tongue slid around and around. Drawing lazy circles. He knees went weak and his legs trembled. A groan flew from his lips with loud wings. His hands reached down and grabbed Dean's hair. Holding on for fear of falling over with the pleasure. Nothing could have prepared him for this, not even Dean's grin and assurances. He realised now why humans were so vulnerable to sin. Something this good had to be one. With this thought came guilt and shame. Castiel felt his face flush and his stomach drop. His eyes flew open. A sin. That's what this was. He was disobeying his Father this very minute. He almost pushed Dean away but a wave of pleasure rolled through his body as Dean took him into his mouth. Enveloping his cock and sucking hard. Castiel knew that he could never push Dean back. No matter the cost he would love Dean and let Dean love him. He feared falling from Grace, the pain and humiliation that would come with it but the thought of never being with Dean again. Not touching or kissing him. Not even being able to look upon him and smile was even worse.

Pushing aside the guilt and shame he let Dean carry on. His head lay back, eyes fluttering and muttering Dean's name. His hand still resting on Dean's head, the other hanging by his side.

Dean sucked harder. Taking as much of Castiel as he could. Every inch that he could take he did. He wanted to do the best for Cas. Dean's head bobbed back and forth on Castiel's cock. He could hear Cas' heavy breathing and felt the strong grip in his hair. He pulled his head back, Cas' cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop and looked up at Castiel, he could just see Cas' chin, his neck stretched back. Smiling, he looked back down. His hands on Cas' hips Dean held him steady whilst he placed small kisses leading from Castiel's left hip back down to his cock. Moving to the right this time Dean wasn't as gentle. Nipping the skin that lay there, tasting the flesh. Castiel cried out with pleasure, his voice a soft groan and music to Dean's ears. Dean bit again, a third time. He held the last bite, sucking at the tender skin on Castiel's hip. He wanted to mark his angel. Castiel had given him a pretty big scar; Dean wanted to leave a little something of his own.

He pulled back and admired his work. Grinning he surveyed the large red mark on Castiel's hip. It was a dark red and Dean knew that it would last for days. Going back to Castiel's cock, Dean used his tongue again. This time running it back and forth across Cas' whole 7 and a half inches. He felt Castiel's hand tighten in his hair, the other coming up to hold Dean's cheek. Castiel pushed his cock against Dean's lips, forcing himself inside. Dean liked the roughness and how Castiel had taken control. He wanted nothing more than to please Castiel and having him in control was the best way.

Castiel couldn't help himself. He had to be inside Dean's mouth again. That hot, wet cave of pure pleasure and expert licking. He moved slowly at first, afraid that he would get lost in the heat of the moment and hurt Dean. Only going in a few inches he didn't push further. Dean's hands placed lightly on his hips, squeezing. He looked down and saw Dean's green eyes looking up at him. Asking him to go harder and faster. He hesitated at first but as he moved back into Dean's mouth a low groan issued from Dean's throat. Rumbling and vibrating against his cock. Another wave of pleasure sent him over the edge.

He lost control and started fucking Dean's mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time. Groans and cries of pleasure were ripped from Castiel's mouth. Dean's name spilled from his lips a dozen or more so times. Castiel couldn't feel anything apart from the pleasure. He felt nothing other than Dean's lips wrapped around his cock, the hot salvia coating him and Dean's stubbly chin knocking against his balls every time he pushed forwards. He and Dean were all that existed, nothing else mattered anymore. The seals, the Apocalypse, God. All was forgotten. All was lost as he filled Dean's mouth. No noise reached his ears, nothing but the pounding of his heart filling his ears. He could hear his blood rushing around at a thousand miles an hour. His heartbeat was so fast he felt that it would burst out of his chest any moment.

Dean was choking. He understood this was Castiel's first blowjob but he was getting too carried away. Dean could hardly breathe and he didn't have time to swallow the spit that was building up in his mouth. Cas' strong hands were holding him steady and still. Castiel was pounding his throat, hitting it every time. The angel pulled his cock back to Dean's lips and he seized the chance. Pulling away, he pushed Castiel's hips backwards. He felt Castiel's hands tighten in his hair, the strength making him wince and then Castiel had let go of him. He was crouching in front of Dean in no time. Worry drained his voice to a whisper.

''I'm sorry Dean. Please. I didn't...I lost control. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Please tell me you're okay. I'm sorry.''

''Jesus Cas.'' Was all Dean could manage to say. He was still getting his breath back and his voice was rough. Ignoring the blasphemy Castiel kept saying sorry, he hadn't meant to hurt Dean, hadn't meant for that to happen. Coughing, Dean cleared his throat and looked upon Cas' face. Smiling he reassured Castiel.

''It's okay. I'm alright. Hey, I'm okay. I just, forgot you were so strong. I didn't think you'd take control like that.'' Dean cleared his throat and smiled at Castiel. ''I liked it, but just try and take it easy okay? Why don't you just let me work my magic?''

Castiel gave a small laugh and matched Dean's smile. Pressing his forehead against Dean's he said

''I didn't know humans had so much fun.''

The sweat from Castiel's forehead mixed with his own. Feeling Castiel's warm breath against his mouth, looking into the blur that was Cas' face he grinned.

''We've only just begun Cas.'' He pressed another light kiss to Castiel's lips and pulled back.

As Castiel stood up Dean noticed that even though Cas had been concerned about him he still hadn't lost his erection. He felt laughter bubble up inside him but kept a leash on it. Looking up at Castiel he saw that the angel still looked worried. Afraid of hurting or choking him again. Dean understood how scary it must be for Castiel. He'd been happily thrusting away and hadn't realised he was choking Dean.

''Right. You just stand still and enjoy this.''

Castiel sighed and nodded. Remembering the pleasure that he'd felt he couldn't help but grin. His breathed caught in his throat as Dean's tongue licked at him again. Sliding back and forth, hot and wet and so strong. Castiel let his eyes close and tried to breathe calmly. Keeping himself in check as Dean took him in his mouth. Dean's head moved back and forth. The waves of pleasure started up again. He could feel Dean's hands on his hips, stroking the skin. A low humming deep in Dean's throat made Castiel shudder and his cock vibrate. He ran his hands through Dean's hair, loving what Dean was doing and prepared to let him do it forever. Prepared to stand here and let Dean love him this way till time itself ended.

Dean sucked and sucked as if his life depended on it. The taste of Cas filled his mouth and took over his whole brain. It was perfect. Nothing had ever tasted so good. All the men that had had the pleasure of Dean's head in their lap didn't even come close to this Dean thought. He'd trade them all for this taste. This perfect, heavenly taste. Dean had to laugh at himself. It seemed Castiel brought out the poet in him. He pulled his head back and went below the cock, licking and sucking on Cas' balls. Taking his time with each one, making sure he gave everything to Cas. He heard the barely audible moans that kept slipping out of Castiel's mouth. He moved to Cas' right leg, light kisses on the muscle. He lips moved up and met the mark he had made earlier.

Castiel hissed as Dean bit lightly at the tender red mark, then groaned as Dean's tongue slid across and up to his stomach. He moved across Castiel's flat stomach, came back to the middle and started up. Through the fine hair that covered Castiel's stomach Dean reached his belly button, and stroked a circle around it. Rising to a crouch Dean licked up and to the left. Coming to Castiel's nipple another circle was drawn on his chest. Dean sucked at the small hard bud; pulling back he used his teeth and caused another hiss to issue from Castiel. Moving to the right he reached Castiel's other nipple. Dean alternately sucked and licked, making the waves of pleasure crash unforgiving through Castiel's body. Wanting to feel Castiel's lips on his again Dean licked over his chest and reached the middle of Castiel's throat. Standing fully erect now his tongue ran a slow, lazy line up Castiel's throat, over his chin and into his mouth.

As Dean ran his tongue over Castiel's own, Castiel reached down and grabbed Dean's bulge. He was so hot and hard. Holding Dean's cock through the thin fabric Castiel could feel the throbbing that beat in time with Dean's heart. He moved his hand up and down, the friction causing Dean to groan into his mouth. He smiled as he stroked Dean's length. The feel of Dean in his hand felt so right to Castiel. He couldn't wait till Dean let him play with him. He wanted to explore and taste Dean like Dean had done to him. His mouth was practically watering at the thought. He felt a small wet patch at the head of Dean's cock. Rubbing his thumb over it he wondered what it meant.

Dean could feel the pre come spill from his cock, staining his underwear. Slowly he pulled his tongue out of Cas' mouth, letting it linger over the lips that by now were slightly bruised. Castiel was still stroking him through his underwear, a strong grip nearly making him come right there. He could stand here and let Castiel finish him off, then Dean could finish Castiel off pretty quickly but Dean didn't want quickly. Dean wanted slow and loving. As his eyes shifted to the double bed he realised that he wanted Castiel inside him. It was yearning he couldn't ignore and didn't want to. He was nervous as the only thing he'd had in his butt was the occasional finger from one of the guys sucking him off. He'd fucked guys before and the grunts and groans, the whimpers convinced him it hurt but the cries of encouragement had shown him that it was pleasurable at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel turn his head and follow Dean's line of sight. Glancing at the angel he saw the smirk that played across his face and knew that Castiel wanted to take it to the bed. Dean stopped Castiel's hand which was still moving up and down, stroking him. Castiel turned his head back looked down at his wrist which Dean had hold of, then up into his eyes.

''You want to do this?'' Dean asked

''I'm not sure what you're asking. Do you mean more of the sucking? The... blowjob?'' Castiel asked in all seriousness. Dean kept forgetting that Castiel's knowledge on sex wasn't as tainted as everyone else's

''Well if you want more of the sucking sure, but I thought maybe we could do something different. Something that's better than a blowjob.'' Dean replied

''Whatever you want Dean. You know that I don't know what to do so teach me. I want to be taught to pleasure you like you pleasured me.'' Castiel said, and if that didn't make Dean so goddamn horny and almost come right there and then.

Dean gave a small laugh and told Castiel ''this'll give me pleasure Cas. I think...No I'm sure it does.''

Dean walked over to his duffel bag which lay on the floor next to the bed. Crouching down he searched through the clothes. Pushing aside knives and bullets he found a small tube. Turning around he saw Castiel standing there tall, naked and hard. Dean felt the love that burned inside him become brighter. Seeing Cas in this vulnerable state, naked physically and emotionally he was easy to read and Dean could see the love the he felt for Cas reflected back at him. Fresh tears rose to his eyes and he swiped them away. God, how many more times am I going to cry tonight? He thought. Dean stood up and shook the bottle at Castiel, who frowned and watched the bottle move.

'This is gunna make things easier.'' Dean remarked

''What is it?''

''Lube.''

''What is lube?''

''It's God's gift to man!'' Dean joked. Missing the joke Castiel narrowed his eyes and cocked his head again. Dean sighed. ''Man, you need a sense of humour. Lube, it's a lubricant that makes it easier for you to fuck me.'' Dean winced at the crudeness. ''Or make love to me.'' Dean blushed as he said this. Why did he keep getting shy around Castiel!? It wasn't as if Dean was shy about sex, it was just the way Castiel made him feel sometimes. ''Whatever. Just get over here will you?''

Castiel walked over to Dean and stood close to him. He wanted to touch Dean again. Missing the warmth that Dean's body generated. He hated the loss of body contact.

''You're going to have to open me up. It'll hurt worse if you don't.'' Dean explained

''What will hurt?''

''What we are about to do Cas. It's called anal and it hurts. So you have to use this.' Dean said, shaking the bottle again.

''But I don't want to hurt you Dean.''

''No. You're not going to. If you use this, we should be fine''

''But you said that it hurts.'' Cas told Dean

''Cas!'' Dean said sharply ''Just do it. I promise that it'll feel great. It'll feel amazing''

The look of hurt from the mild rebuke that crossed Castiel's face stabbed at Dean's heart.

''I'm sorry Dean.''

''Fuck, no. I'm sorry Cas. I shouldn't have gotten angry. It's just... you can be so...frustrating at times with all your questions.'' *Dean hugged Castiel. Wrapping his arms around his back and holding on tight. Their bodies pressed together. The angel raised his arms and hugged Dean back. Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek and leaning back looked Castiel in the eyes. Holding Cas' head in his hands Dean said

''I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't know this stuff. Let me explain, yes it's going to hurt me but it's a good hurt because I'll also be feeling pleasure too. So much pleasure and it'll be you who is making me feel that Cas. You. And you'll feel it too. I'd suffer anything to make you happy and this is only a small pain. I'll hardly feel anything apart from you inside me which is what I want to feel.''

Castiel was silent, holding Dean's gaze. Finally he asked ''Are you sure?''

''100%''

''Okay then. Let's do it''

Dean grinned and gave Cas' cheek another kiss. Stepping back he pulled his underwear down. After letting it fall to the floor he stepped one foot out and used the other to kick the fabric across the room. Fully naked he stood in front of Castiel and let him admire. He watched as Castiel's eyes travelled down and wandered around his groin. Taking in all the details. The 7 inches that stood proud, the small dark hair that covered his pelvis and lead down to his legs. His balls which were drawn up tight against his cock. He saw that tongue again, swiping across those lips and found himself giggling. Castiel looked up and realising that his tongue was moving by itself smiled.

''You are just too cute sometimes Cas.''

''Thank you.''

Dean looked at the bed and then back to Cas. He took hold of Castiel's wrist and gently pulled him onto the bed. After laying him down Dean climbed on top. Their bodies pressed together. Fitting so perfectly that it seemed they had been sculpted to come together. Their legs entwined like the roots of a flower. Dean stroked Castiel's forehead, holding the lube in his other hand. He felt Castiel reach between them and grasp both their cocks. Moving his hand up and down he stroked Dean and himself. Dean groaned as Cas' hand tightened, squeezing them together. His eyes fluttered as Castiel raised his head and sucked at Dean's neck, biting the flesh and feeling the pulse beating a fast rhythm. Dean could lie here till he turned to dust. Till nothing existed. Just him and Castiel together. Holding each other and feeling the others skin against his own. Their hearts beating in unison. He could feel Castiel's heart now. Beating fast as lust overtook his mind.

Castiel jerked the both of them. Speeding his stroking from a hard and fast to a soft and slow that had Dean groaning and sighing into Castiel's neck. He felt Dean move his head to his shoulder, licking the skin. A soft bite, then another made Castiel moan. The sharp sting mixing with the pleasure that spread through his body. Again Dean bit him, this time holding the skin and sucking it. Harder and harder Dean's teeth sank into his flesh. Castiel cried out and Dean relented, sucking softly to relieve the pain. Castiel supposed Dean was marking him again. He had a feeling Dean would be marking him in all sorts of places from now on.

After licking at the second mark he had made Dean sat up, straddling Castiel who continued jerking the both of them. Dean's breathing was heavy as Castiel's grip tightened and then loosened then tightened again. Dean took hold of Castiel's other hand and squirted some lube onto the middle finger. Guiding Castiel's hand to his butt Dean explained.

''Okay. So this is where you're going to open me up. You'll use your fingers at first. Just the one, working up to two. You understand?''

''Yes. I do Dean.'' Castiel replied

Dean guided Castiel's hand to his entrance, pushing Castiel's finger and his own inside himself. A gasp escaped his lips as a sharp pain spread through him. Castiel, hearing Dean's gasp and seeing the look of pain that crossed his face, tried to pull his hand back but Dean held on. Holding him there he whispered 'No Cas.'' He pushed Cas deeper, deep breaths helping him deal with the pain. He pulled their fingers out and moaned at the feeling. Gasping he lay his head on Castiel's shoulder.

''Dean we don't have to do this. The blowjob was painless and so pleasurable. Let's go back to that. Please. I don't like hurting you Dean.'' Castiel pleaded but Dean shook his head, his forehead sliding back and forth on Cas' skin.

'It's fine Cas. Honestly, it hurts, but there is pleasure in it too. I feel it. Remember, this is the first time. It'll get better as we go along.'' Dean reassured him. Lifting his head, Dean pulled Cas' hand back around. He coated both their middle fingers in lube. He reached back around and pushed their fingers into himself. Gasping and groaning as that pain pleasure feeling filled his whole brain.

Castiel continued stroking them, trying to distract Dean from the pain that he was so obviously feeling yet he noticed a slight dreamy smile that played across Dean's lips as he moved deeper into Dean. He could feel Dean tighten occasionally around his finger. Dean felt hot inside and Castiel could feel the muscles press against him. Dean pulled them out again and after bringing their hands back around he poured more lube over both the middle and index fingers. Another gasp from Dean as he took the four fingers, followed by a ''Fuck yeah'' encouraged Castiel. He pushed himself in deeper.

''Now you got to scissor your fingers. Spread them away from each other slowly.'' Dean advised.

Castiel nodded and obliged eliciting more noise from Dean. He felt Dean's fingers move with his own. Slowly, ever so slowly he opened his fingers as wide as he could. He closed and then separated his fingers. Opening Dean up each time.

Taking a deep breath Dean pulled his fingers out, bringing Castiel's with him. He was sore, but he wanted more. He wanted Castiel's cock inside him. Looking down he studied Castiel's 7 and a half inches. Thinking how it would feel. Stop thinking about it and do it then he thought. Climbing off Castiel he said

''All right so I should be ready for you. Now, I'm gunna be like this.'' Dean showed Castiel what position he would be in. Hands and knees would be the easiest for now. Going back to his knees he showed Castiel what he needed to do ''after entering me, hold my hips whilst moving your own slowly back and forth.'' Dean mimed this to Castiel, showing him the pace he would start with. He then reached over and grabbed the lube that lay on the bed. After pouring some into his hand he gave the tube to Castiel. Smearing it over himself, taking more deep breaths and trying to relax he looked at Castiel who was staring at the tube. A look of confusion etched across his face. Dean sighed and asked

''What's wrong Cas?

Looking up at Dean Castiel answered with a question of his own ''What am I meant to be doing with this Dean?''

''Lube yourself up Cas. Here I'll give you a hand'' Dean took the lube and poured more into his hand. He reached over and stroked Castiel's cock, coating the lube all over. He noticed the look of pleasure that overtook Castiel's face.

''I like it when you do that Dean.''

''I bet you do'' Dean chuckled ''okay, your all ready. Now just remember what I showed you. Hold me and move slowly until I say otherwise. Got it?''

''Yes Dean.'' This confirmation halted Dean. It surprised him how easily Castiel trusted him. It showed how much Castiel loved him and would do whatever Dean said. He had a feeling Cas would jump off a cliff if Dean said it was cool. Then again he had wings and was an angel so it wasn't as if he could die doing it. Dean shook his head and went down to his hands and knees. Castiel moved behind him and ran his fingers lightly over Dean's back, forcing shivers to race from his fingertips through to Dean's brain. He gave up thinking and told Cas he was ready.

Looking back over his shoulder he watched as Castiel moved behind him. Castiel reached down and took hold of Dean's ass, spreading him open. Taking a deep breath he faced forwards and waited for Cas to enter him. Nervousness and excitement at this new thing made his stomach somersault. Another deep breath issued from him as he felt Castiel's head press against his entrance. He swallowed whilst Castiel's hands gripped his hips the way he had told him to do. A strong grip holding him as Castiel pushed harder against him, finally entering Dean. Dean groaned as Castiel's cock filled him. Sweat rolled down Dean's face and fell to the bedcovers as Castiel went deeper and deeper. He could hear the deep breaths coming from Castiel, matching his own. Castiel kept going further; Dean wanted the whole 7.5 inches inside him so he pushed backwards, leaning into Castiel and oh God he hit Dean's prostate! He cried out as pleasure coursed through his whole body causing him to tremble and nearly fall to the bed. He felt Castiel pause inside him as he asked

''Dean? Are you okay?''

Speaking around his strong, heavy breathing he answered Castiel ''Yeah. I'm good. I'm good. Man, that felt amazing. Oh God, go deeper. Fuck me Cas. Please fuck me.''

Castiel pressed harder into Dean, loving the feel of Dean's insides holding him tightly. Balls deep inside him Castiel held his cock there. Liking the way he was making Dean groan and squirm under him. He ran his hands up Dean's back again, stroking the skin, moving up to his shoulders. Gripping them, he pulled himself even deeper. A grunt escaped Dean. Castiel remembered Dean's advice and pulled his cock back, nearly coming out of Dean. He pushed back in and relished the feeling of Dean's hole closing around him. He pulled out once again leaving only the head of his cock inside, moving his hands back to Dean's hips. Pushing back in he ran over Dean's prostate again and was rewarded with another grunt that turned into a whimper from Dean.

''Cas. Fuck the going slow, just fuck me. Hard and fast.'' Dean told Castiel

''Are you sure Dean?''

''Yes Cas! Yes! Oh God yes!''

Castiel started thrusting into Dean, moving back and forth, fucking into him. He could feel Dean clench around him, a hot tight clamp of muscle tightening against his cock. Dean's grunt and groans grew louder as Castiel hit his prostate with each thrust. This was better than the blowjob Dean had given him. This was a thousand times better. He felt one with Dean, connected to him. Castiel knew that he was hurting Dean and he regretted this but the pleasure he was giving Dean helped him carry on. There was also the warm pleasure that filled his cock and body, sending his brain crazy. He could feel himself wanting to lose control but the experience from before stopped him. Instead he called on his some of his strength, making his thrusts harder. Dean's groans died out into whimpers. Castiel could hear Dean murmuring his name, begging and pleading for more.

Dean's body trembled as Castiel pounded into him, rocking him back and forth. Dean knew that Castiel was using some of his angelic power to fuck him harder than was humanly possible and he loved it. Nothing had ever felt as good. Dean raised his hand and placed it against the headboard which was rocking back and forth in time with Castiel's thrusts. Holding himself steady he used the headboard as leverage and pushed back onto Cas' cock. His chest heaved as Castiel filled him so deeply he felt like he was going to be split in half. That pain pleasure feeling ripped through his body making coherent thought impossible. Castiel's rough hands moved up Dean's back again, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other up into his hair pulling his head back. Dean's eyes were squeezed shut, seeing nothing but the bright colours that flashed behind his eyelids. His mouth hung open, wordless noises slipped out.

Castiel moved in and out of Dean hard and fast. The pleasure that flew from his cock was sending those electric shivers through his body again. The hand on Dean's shoulder moved down and around, stroking the strong muscle on Dean's chest. He could feel Dean's heart racing as their bodies moved together. The sweat soaked his fingers as he moved down to the stomach. Dean's head brushed against the back of his hand. He grabbed at Dean's cock feeling the hot throbbing of Dean's lust. The heavy weight of Dean felt so good. He moved his hand back and forth, matching the thrusts that were sending both him and Dean crazy.

Castiel's invisible wings beat in time with those thrusts. They moved the air as he pumped his hips. He could hear the rustle of his feathers as they flew back and forth. He felt that he would take off any moment. Soaring with Dean through the midnight blue sky. Stars guiding their way. Both of them naked in each other's arms. Dean not needing to hold on for dear life as he knew Castiel would never let him fall.

Dean managed to find his breath and tell Castiel ''Cas. Stop, stop. I wanna look at you. I wanna, fuck, I just wanna look at you during this.''

Castiel slowed down, his breaths coming quick and hard. His heart was like a huge drum, banging against his ribcage, trying to escape. He stopped and held himself inside Dean, collapsing onto Dean's back, his stomach pressed to Dean's spine. Their breaths filling the room. Castiel placed light kisses on Dean's neck, moving down to his right shoulder blade and then across to his left. He could hear Dean muttering, saying he wanted to look at Castiel. He wriggled underneath him causing Dean's inside muscles to rub against Castiel's cock. The friction causing waves of pleasure to roll through his body. He pulled out of Dean and fell down onto the bed, legs suddenly weak. He cock pressed against the soft bedcovers. Dean moved over to him and laughing softly nibbled his ear. Castiel smiled and turned his face to Dean's.

''Are we going to carry on?''

''Fuck yeah. Turn over onto your back for me.'' Dean said greedily, eyes wandering over Castiel's body as he turned over. He couldn't help but giggle as Castiel's cock sprung back up. Castiel frowned, looked down and then back to Dean. A small grin playing across his lips. Dean then climbed on Castiel, straddling him. Castiel's cock brushed against his ass crack. Turning Dean on even more, making him want that hot, hard meat inside of him again. He reached back and grabbed Cas' cock. Giving him a few strokes before lifting himself up and then sliding down on Cas. The look that passed Castiel's face nearly made Dean come right then, a look of dreamy pleasure. The look Dean knew he got when some guy's head was between his legs.

He was making the angel feel this way and as he moved up and down, riding Cas, he knew that he loved Castiel more than anyone else. More than his father, or his beloved mother. Even Sam. The deal he had made for Sam he would make a thousand times for Cas. He wanted to tell him but as he tried his throat constricted, what if he was just a good fuck to Cas? What if, as soon as Cas came he disappeared? Leaving Dean alone and naked. He couldn't stand that. He'd die if Cas left him alone. Pushing aside these thoughts he concentrated on Castiel inside of him.

Pushing up and hitting the spot that drove the groans from Dean's mouth Castiel groaned too. The feel of Dean's warm skin on his own. The sweat from the both of them letting their skin glide smoothly together. Castiel's hands gripped Dean's hips helping him thrust upwards into that hot tight ass. Dean groaned again and grabbed his own cock, jerking himself off. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze. Blue meeting green. Intense pleasure in one, pleasurable pain in the other. Dean's other hand ran over Castiel's chest, feeling the muscle once again. The quivering stomach muscles vibrated against his palm. He moved his hand back up and this time it was Dean who placed his hand on Castiel's jaw, stroking the cheek with his thumb. A smile grew on Castiel's face.

Dean began muttering, sometimes in English, sometimes in Latin. Pleading with Castiel to fuck him harder. Faster. As these pleas spilled from his lips he felt himself harden. His balls tighten. Castiel, realising what was about happen grabbed Dean's cock too, His hand lying atop Dean's. Dean gasped as he began to come. Letting it spurt onto Castiel's chest and belly. His eyes meet Castiel's and as the hot liquid spilled over their fingers he whispered

''I love you Cas. Oh fuck, I love you!'' His whisper growing into a shout.

Castiel felt Dean's hole clench and tighten around his cock. Holding him strongly. The hot come splashed onto him and he looked into Dean's eyes and saw the pleasure completely overtake the pain. Then he heard the words he had waited to hear since he had discovered his feelings for Dean. Those three words passing from Dean's lips warmed Castiel. His heart grew even bigger, swelling with the love for this man and as his heart swelled so did the pleasure. He followed Dean's proclaims of love with a groan of his own. The come shot from his cock and filled Dean, coating his insides. Each spurt sending a huge tidal wave of pleasure through him.

A moan replaced Dean's shouts as he felt Castiel come fill him up. He stopped moving on Castiel and just sat there. Their breaths were heavier than ever before. He felt Castiel soften inside of him and then fall out. It was Dean's turn to collapse this time. He fell to the right of Castiel and rolled onto his back. Hard breaths piercing his words, he said

''Wow. That was...That was, better than I expected it to be. It was better than anything I've ever had. It was just...better.'' Dean laughed

''Yes it was. Dean, did you mean what you said?''

Pausing, Dean gathered his thoughts. He had meant what he had said but he was still worried that Castiel was going to pull his disappearing act any second now. What if Dean confessed his love... again, and Castiel just took off? What if Castiel left Dean to defend for himself? Only appearing for the occasional fuck or blowjob. Pushing all the what if's out of his mind Dean took a deep breath and said

''Yeah. I did Cas. I meant it.'' Another deep breath helped him carry on ''I love you.''

Castiel turned on his side and looked at Dean smiling. He didn't need to say anything to show Dean that he wasn't going anywhere. That smile reassured Dean that the angel would never leave him. He recalled all the things Cas had said before the sex and finally he believed them. Dean glanced at Castiel's chest and seeing the mess he had left which still pooled there he couldn't suppress a giggle. Castiel frowned and looked down, seeing the mess to, he looked back at Dean and chuckled. He moved over and grabbed hold of Dean, rubbing his chest against Dean's.

''Cas! Your all sticky!'' Dean protested

''It's your mess Dean.'' Castiel remarked

''So?'' Dean retorted, wriggling against him trying to break free. Only succeeding in spreading the drying come further over both their chest.

''By the way Dean, I love you too.'' Castiel told Dean, stopping him from struggling. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and knew that whatever happened they would never be separated. If Castiel got dragged back to Heaven again Dean would personally march up there and kick down those damn pearly gates and get him back. Sealing this deal with himself he leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel's, letting them move against each other. His tongue slipped out and lapped at the soft flesh. Castiel's own tongue slid out and brushed against Dean's.

Pulling back Castiel rolled onto his back sighing. Dean followed him and rested his head on Cas' shoulder, noticing the mark he had made earlier he grinned. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean. Pulling him closer, letting Dean's body conforming to his own. He felt Dean kiss at the beating pulse in his neck. Feeling the warmth that Dean's body generated and passed on to him, Castiel said

''Dean? The anal sex was amazing but next time, can we have more of the sucking?''


End file.
